


RWBY: Return of the Dimensional Crisis

by RubyPulse



Category: Closers (Video Game), RWBY, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPulse/pseuds/RubyPulse
Summary: After defeating David Lane and saving the entire world from the dimensional monsters, the Black Lambs decided to disband and follow their own paths in life. In Seha's case, being enrolled in Beacon Academy and returning to school. Things were going so well, until he encountered a strange man in the alley. But then his entire life is changed forever after meeting Ruby Rose.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Seha Lee





	1. Seha Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I want to thank you for taking some time to read my fanfiction. But before I start I want to list some alterations to the characters that I made. This list will continue to be updated depending on what direction I decide to take the fanfic.
> 
> Seha Lee: Former Black Lambs Leader. David Lane is his biological father. His Gun blade has to switch modes every time he wants to use physical or ranged attacks. Not including the super nova skill which he generates himself. Not saying how but his Gun blade will eventually learn how to transform into a third mode. Seha has 21 Phase Force Limiters to help him not accidentally kill people when in duels also helps him control his power. He now has a semblance since this is in the RWBY universe.
> 
> Ruby Rose: I changed a bit of her personality so that she isn't afraid of talking to people. Also she will learn eventually how to use phase force with her scythe. I am making her age 18 since there will be romance in this fanfiction.
> 
> Seth(Under Night In-Birth):So basically I am completely changing who Seth is and his backstory. First thing is that I am making him Ruby's biological brother, so in the context of the fanfiction he will be known as Seth Rose. He has the same semblance as Ruby since they are related to each other, but he is better at controlling it than her. He will still retain his dark and gloomy personality as well as the title of assassin. Also he will use twin swords as his primary weapon The indulgence of Elimination.
> 
> Weiss Schnee: So far the only alteration to the character is how she meets Ruby, as she is the one who saves Ruby and Seha from Seth.
> 
> Blake Belladonna: Meets the others after the first encounter with Seth. She was learned how to fight under the tutelage of Seth Rose. She has high respect for Seth and everything he represents, and is willing to go to any lengths to return him back to his former self. She is on friendly terms with his sister, Ruby Rose.
> 
> David Lane: Seha's father and Director of Union, David is currently trying to make up for the trouble he caused two years ago. He will at times help Seha's group and even give them advice when needed. He is also old friends with Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Qrow Branwen: Initially introduced as Ruby's Uncle not much has changed. He has a friendship with David Lane and is willing to go through any lengths to see what really happened to Summer Rose. Eventually will reveal to Ruby, that he is her father and wants to help her bring Seth back to his senses.
> 
> Well I think that wraps up all the alterations up to this point so enjoy the fanfiction.

It has been two years since the _Black Lambs_ disbanded. Though the decision wasn’t an easy one, as the members of this _Closers_ Unit, thought of each other as family but they each had a dream they wanted to achieve in life, and in order help fulfill his friend’s desires, the leader of the _Black Lambs_ , Seha Lee thought it was for the best to disband the team. With no active dimensional gates, there was no reason to keep the _Black Lambs_ active. Though initially shocked at the leader’s decision, the others agreed, this was for the best. Each member has their own dream they want to achieve and in Seha’s case, it will start when he arrives in _Vale_.

On the train to _Vale_ , Seha was sitting at the back seat where he was playing video games undisturbed by anything around him. He had dyed his hair black and wears black contacts, in order to hide any similarities to his mother. Seha wore his initial _Black Lambs_ uniform for the trip, though he is surprised it can still fit him. Seha then looked at an old photo of the _Black Lambs_ as he was going through his scroll.

 _“Closers…at first I thought of it as somewhat of an extracurricular activity.”_ Seha thought to himself as he was recalling the memories he had when he was a _Closer_. _”But who would have thought I would actually become not only the leader of a team I can trust, but also make many friends along the way”_

The train then stops, signaling Seha that he has arrived at _Vale_. The intercom then turns on, informing the passengers that they have arrived at their destination.

“Attention all passengers, we have arrived at _Vale_ , the time is 11:45 pm, if this is your stop then please gather all your bags and leave in an orderly fashion.”

After hearing that announcement, Seha turned off his game console and put his scroll away in his pocket. He then grabs his luggage from his seat and prepares to leave the train.

“Wow, that was the most boring train ride I ever been on.” Seha thought to himself, as he got off and was familiarizing himself with the surroundings.

After finding the exit, Seha took the stairway, which leads him outside, where Seha gets a glimpse of _Vale_ ’s Night Sky. Being enthralled with the city’s beauty, Seha decides to wander around _Vale_ for a bit.

It has been 10 minutes since Seha has arrived in _Vale_ , and he is enjoying the peaceful night of the city. But all of that changes, when he hears a commotion nearby at a store that is opened late at night. As he was approaching the store, a group of men was running away from what appears to be a crime scene.

“Come on YOU FOOLS, HURRY, we must have lost her by now, we now just have to head towards our-“

The man stopped as he noticed, he was discovered by Seha. The man was dressed in a formal white coat, with a black undershirt. He had green eyes and orange hair, as well as a black fedora to go with his outfit. He was also accompanied by henchmen, who were all dressed in black suits and orange sunglasses.

“A civilian? “The man questioned. “Normally I would kill you myself so no one finds out about our whereabouts. But that would ruin my suit, so instead my henchmen will play with you instead”

The mysterious man then signaled his men to attack Seha, while he escapes with whatever he has in that suitcase. The henchmen began to surround Seha and unsheathed their weapons.

“This just isn’t your day kid. Normally I would let you live, but I have to follow my Boss’s orders. So don’t take this personally” said the henchman

Seha then sighed and opened his briefcase. Inside revealed his gunblade, despite it being two years since it was last used, it appeared to be in relativity good condition. Seha grabbed his old weapon and began channeling _Phase Force_ through the weapon.

“Huh, a weird design for a sword. Whatever even with that, it’s still four on one, you stand no chance against us.” Commented one of the henchmen

Seha ignored what the henchmen said about his gunblade, and instead yelled out a command. “Phase Limiter release, authorization code 0001”

With one of the limiters on his _phase force_ released, Seha’s gunblade began engulfing itself in flames before disbursing the extra power to its wielder. The henchman then attacked Seha with a vertical slash, but Seha saw the attack coming and parried it with his gunblade.

“Shot” Seha immobilizes the henchmen who attacked him earlier, with a powerful vertical slash, which launches him in the air, which Seha then follows up with an explosive thrust, knocking the henchman a few inches back.

Seeing what Seha is capable of, the other henchmen decides to attack Seha, all at once. Seha slightly shifts his body to the opposite direction of where the attack is coming from; causing the henchmen to only hit the brick wall of the alley.

Seha then pulls the trigger on his gunblade, which causes multiple gears in his gunblade to shift and reconfigure his weapon into a firearm.

“IT TRANSFORMED!?” One of the henchmen yelled, seeing Seha’s gunblade converting from blade to cannon mode. 

“What, you never saw a transforming weapon before,” Seha asks the henchmen before scorching him with a powerful phase blast.

With being the only one standing against the _Closer_ , the henchman decides to run for it. But Seha wasn’t going to let him escape easily. He aimed his gunblade towards the direction where the henchmen went and began focusing _Phase Force_ to a single point.

“Pulse Cannon” Seha fired three powerful fireballs at the henchmen, burning off a bit of his suit and knocking him unconscious, like the others.

As Seha pulled the trigger and transformed his gunblade back to blade mode, he heard a helicopter take off. It was the same man who fled from him earlier and for some reason, he was smiling and clapping at Seha’s surprise.

“Very Impressive I must say I didn’t expect you to beat all my henchmen and live,” said the man in the white coat. “But from the looks of it, you don’t know what dust is and the importance of it”

“Dust” Seha questioned as to what the man was talking about.

Seha then concluded, it must have been the object in the suitcase. The man then continued to ramble on.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever seen abilities, like yours here in _Vale_ , and from the looks of it neither has anyone else. So I must ask stranger, who you are” said the man in a calming voice.

“My name is Seha Lee” Seha replied to the man’s request

“Seha, well I will keep that name in mind, but for now I must get going after the entire world isn’t going to destroy itself. Also, words of advice, if you don’t want to get killed, then stay out of my way.”

The man then leaves on his helicopter. Seha was going to shoot it down, but he doesn’t want to risk any collateral damage, from the impact of the crash. So Seha decides to call it a day and leave the scene before anyone discovers a few scorched and slashed bodies.

One day has past and Seha is starting his first day of Beacon Academy. He is still thinking of what happened last night, but before he could continue to ponder on the subject.

“…OH SHIT, I’M LATE” Seha yelled as he was checking the time.

Seha quickly grabs his materials for school and dashes towards Beacon. Not paying attention to anything around him, Seha began boosting his speed using _Phase Force_ amplification.

 _“Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t know where anything is.”_ Seha thought to himself.

Seha was planning to just hopefully; run into the headmaster and hope he forgives him for being late. But as Seha was running at unbelievable speeds towards the main building, Seha crashes into someone. The impact was strong enough to knock Seha back a few feet.

“Ouch, hey watch where you’re going-“The person who Seha bumped into was a girl. She had silver eyes and dark red hair. She carried a red mechanical scythe. She wore the standard female Beacon Academy Uniform, with red hood and cape attached to it.

“THAT IS SUCH A COOL WEAPON” the girl yelled, as she ran to inspect Seha’s gunblade. Seha was then bombarded with a bunch of questions, concerning his gunblade.

“I’ve NEVER SEEN A SHAPE LIKE THIS” The girl commented before asking Seha a series of questions. “WHAT DOES IT DO? CAN IT TRANSFORM? WHAT DOES IT FIRE? WHAT IS IT MADE OF?”

“Um, can I have my gunblade back please” Seha requested as he was feeling bewildered, by the girl’s obsession.

The girl looked at Seha, realizing she just took his weapon, she eventually returned it after seeing her reflection on the blade.

“Sorry, I sort of have an obsession over weapons,” said the girl in an apologetic tone.

 _“That’s an understatement.”_ Seha thought to himself. ”I’m the one who should be apologizing, after all, I’m the one who ran into you”

The girl then looked at Seha and smiled. Noticing he wasn’t wearing the school’s uniform and looking at the date of his ID card.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I never have seen you here before, are you new?” inquired the girl.

“Yeah, I’m Seha Lee, this is my first year,” Seha said as he is wiping the dust off his clothes.

The girl then giggled.

“Funny, because this also my first year here and based on your class identification, we’re in the same class. So if that’s the case, want to go to class together?” The girl asked. “Actually now that I examine your ID further, we belong to the same dorm, that’s cool I guess.”

“Sure, I guess that would be fine,” Seha said

“Hooray!” the girl screamed excitedly and dragging Seha by his arm. “Oh, by the way, the name is Ruby Rose”

“Nice to meet you Ruby” Seha said, finally knowing the girl’s name.

Ruby then pulled out her scythe.” And this is _Crescent Rose_ , isn’t she just awesome!”

“Well, I’ll admit that is a cool looking weapon” Seha replied.

“I know, RIGHT!” Ruby said excitedly. “By the way, if you don’t mind, would you become my friend? I don’t have anyone else to talk to.” Ruby said.

“I don’t mind being your friend,” Seha replied.

“REALLY? HORRAY!” Ruby said in excitement.

But before these two could continue their conversation. The academy’s bell rung, which for these two was not good, because now,

“WE’RE LATE!” Ruby said, her face pale.

The two then rushed to class, with Ruby basically dragging Seha through many hallways, and with some miracle, managed to sneak in class before the professor was present. They sat next to each other, in the third row. The professor then came in and began taking attendance. Ruby then got Seha’s attention.

“Well, that was one way to start a day,” Ruby said. “But, at least it wasn’t boring”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Seha said. “But for some reason, I can tell this is going to be an interesting year”


	2. Phase Force

_Beacon_ Academy is the huntsman institution, which was located in _Vale_. The Academy trains teams of huntsman and huntresses to combat against various monsters that overrun the remnant. It’s been three days since Seha enrolled in this academy, though he isn’t particularly interested in his current class. Instead, Seha was playing video games during a Professor’s lecture and Ruby was watching him.

“Um, Seha are you sure that is a good idea,” Ruby asked. “You might get caught”

“So what if I get caught, as long as I get the answer right there should be no problem” Seha replied, but being focused on his game screen.

The professor then noticed Seha wasn’t paying attention to the lecture. The professor grabbed an eraser and prepared to throw it at him. Ruby noticed the action and tried getting Seha’s attention.

“S-Seha I think you should start paying attention, like RIGHT NOW!” Ruby said.

Seha then looked up and the professor threw the eraser at him. Seha slightly shifts his head to the left causing the eraser to miss. Ruby who saw the whole thing was surprised at Seha’s reaction time.

“Woah THAT WAS AWESOME!” Ruby shouted but at the same time getting the entire class's attention.

“Ruby…I think you should look around you” Seha said.

Everyone in the class was looking at Seha and Ruby. Ruby was getting embarrassed at everyone’s gaze, especially the professors. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rung.

“Alright that’s all for today, class dismissed,” The professor said before dismissing the entire class

Seha and Ruby then left the class, as neither of them had any reason to stay in the classroom. It was the lunch period, so Seha decided to go to the courtyard after grabbing his lunch. Seha did, however, take note of Ruby’s sweet tooth.

“Ruby, I think that is too many cookies,” Seha said, noticing Ruby grabbed an entire tray of the School’s cookies.

“Really? But this how much I normally grab” Ruby replied

 _“That’s normal?”_ Seha thought to himself

Seha decides to ignore Ruby’s sweet tooth and begins eating his lunch. Ruby offered him a cookie and Seha accepted. Ruby then starts looking at Seha’s gunblade extensively.

“Is my gunblade, really that interesting for you to constantly stare at?” Seha asked, remembering how she reacted to it when they first met.

“I can’t help it. Whenever I see a cool looking weapon, I just have the urge to learn everything about it” Ruby said, still inspecting his gunblade. “By the way Seha, where do you put the dust on that thing?”

“Dust?” Seha questioned, still not knowing what that material is.

“You know, like the energy source for everything,” Ruby said. “I mean even my Crescent Rose uses dust for ammunition”

“My gunblade doesn’t use it” Seha replied, which shocked Ruby

“Wait, WHAT YOU MEAN IT DOESN’T USE IT! “Ruby asked

Seha finished his lunch and looked at Ruby.

“Is as I said, my gunblade doesn’t use dust, like at all” Seha said, answering Ruby for the second time.

“But then how does it fire,” Ruby asked

Seha grabbed his gunblade and aimed at a nearby boulder. Seha then switches his gunblade’s mode into cannon mode.

“Like this,” Seha said as he pulled the trigger on his gunblade.

His gunblade then released a small phase blast which obliterated the boulder on impact. Ruby was both excited and confused. She did not know how any weapon could cause that much destruction without using dust. Not only that the flames Seha’s gunblade produces aren’t artificial.

“How did you do that, without any dust?” Ruby asked not knowing what powers Seha’s gunblade.

Before Seha could answer, a girl who was eavesdropping on their conversation interrupted them. The girl had white hair and blue eyes. She was dressed almost like a ballerina.

“Wait did I hear you right. That weapon doesn’t use dust? “The girl asked.

“Um, who are you? Seha asked

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Weiss Schnee and heir to the Schnee family” Weiss said in a prideful tone. “Now, would you mind answering my question?”

Seha got up and looked at both Ruby and Weiss. Based on their expressions they were expecting him to explain his gunblade. Seha sighed and started explaining the basics of _Phase Force_.  
“Well, it's like I said my gunblade doesn’t use dust. Instead, it uses _Phase Force_ ”

“ _Phase Force_?” Ruby asked, not ever hearing that energy source before

“ _Phase Force_. You mean like the energy source of the Closers from two years ago” Weiss said.

“You know what _Phase Force_ is?” Ruby asked Weiss.

“Well not in detail. I only heard of it from an article.” Weiss replied

Seha then grabbed a flower from the ground and continued explaining.

“Well if you read the article then you should know about the dimensional war,” Seha said remembering the casualties. _“Phase Force_ is the natural resource of the Dimensional Monsters. Ever since the first-dimensional war, _Phase Force_ has been everywhere in the air. It can grant both humans and monsters special capabilities”

“Special Capabilities” Ruby questioned

“ _Phase Force_ can only grant you one ability. My ability is to generate fire. _Phase Force_ isn’t easy to obtain. I inherited my ability from my parents.” Seha said as he began focusing his _Phase Force_ into the flower.

Before Weiss and Ruby could say anything, the flower Seha was holding engulfed in flames. Ruby was surprised Seha could use his ability without his gunblade, which Seha explained.

“I am unable to fully control my abilities. In fact, I have limiters on my _Phase Force_ to help suppress my power. My gunblade is used primarily to help discharge the excess power that I can’t control” Seha said.

“Wait if your this knowledgeable of Phase then that means,” Weiss said as she began putting the pieces together

  
“Yes, I am a Closer. Captain Seha Lee of the Black Lambs” Seha said no longer needing to hide his identity in front of the two girls

“Black Lambs…WAIT YOU MEAN THE CLOSERS UNIT WHO SAVE THE WORLD!” Weiss shouted in response to Seha’s revelation

“That’s right. Though I disbanded the Black Lambs two years ago, so I not really anyone’s captain anymore.” Seha said. “So you asked me what powers my gunblade, well now you have the answer, _Phase Force_.”

Seha then waited to see what they thought. Ruby was still processing everything she heard. Weiss was still shocked at disbelief as she thought Closers were decommissioned a long time ago.

After a few minutes, Ruby finally spoke up.

“Seha, your gunblade’s energy source is AWESOME!” shouted Ruby to Seha’s surprise. “I mean, based on what you said you don’t have to ever reload. Also, it seems that all your physical abilities are enhanced by that Phase Thingy”

“Well it is definitely interesting” Weiss commented after Ruby finishes geeking out over Seha’s abilities.” But still, I can’t believe I am actually meeting the Captain of the Black Lambs”

“I have not associated with the Black Lambs anymore. So just call me Seha” Seha said as the Black Lambs are no more.

Ruby then asked Seha something that took him by surprise. She grabbed Crescent Rose and with her silver eyes meeting his gaze,

“Seha lets fight” Ruby challenged the Closer to a duel. “I want to see what you really can do with that thing. Plus I never seen you fight before”

“I am not against duels but aren’t we on school grounds. You don’t think they won’t notice a giant crater in the courtyard” Seha said as his Phase Force reserves are vast.

“I mean we could always go to the forest nearby. Plus no one ever goes there anyways” Weiss commented. “But I am interested to see the power of a Closer and how it differs from _Aura_ Users”

Seha thought of it for a while. As long as his phase limiters are active, he won’t accidentally kill Ruby. Also the thought of fighting a scythe user, for some reason excites him. Seha then grabbed his gunblade and accepted the challenge.

“Alright lead the way,” Seha said

Weiss lead Seha and Ruby to a nearby forest where they can fight freely. Originally this was used as a training ground but since training is done in the gymnasium now, the forest has been abandoned. Seha and Ruby stood across each other, with weapons in hand. Weiss not wanting to get dirty stood a few feet away from the battlegrounds.

“Ready,” Seha asked Ruby as he began releasing his _Phase Force_.

“If you go easy on me, I will never forgive you” Ruby replied as she met Seha’s gaze.

Seha and Ruby began to come at each other. Seha began with a horizontal slash but Ruby jumped behind Seha and attempted to blast him. But Seha strikes the ground with his gunblade creating a burning field. Ruby immediately jumps to a safe distance.

“That’s right, you did say your ability was fire” Ruby commented as her cape almost got burned

“Well let’s see how you’ll deal with this...Shot” Seha came close and struck Ruby with a powerful slash. Though he purposely avoided any vital areas, the slash still caused Ruby’s left arm to bleed”

But Ruby at the last moment gashed Seha’s leg, causing him to slow down. Ruby then jumped above Seha and attempted to cleave him.

“Nice try, Ruby” Seha switched his gunblade to cannon mode and blasted her with multiple phase blast.

“Oh My GOD, I KNEW IT COULD TRANSFORM,” Ruby said even though she took a powerful blast head-on. “Okay, no more playing around…Petal Burst”

Seha was questioning on what Ruby was planning until she suddenly appeared behind him. Seha attempted to back up but he was too slow.

“Petal Dance” Ruby spun her scythe, while at the same time blasting it, which managed slice Seha’s torso multiple times and causing him to bleed out more

“Okay since your obvious more proficient in close range combat, let try this” Seha pulled the trigger on his gunblade, causing multiple gears to shift and reconfigure his gunblade into a firearm. “Pulse cannon”

Seha blasted three fireballs at Ruby. Ruby was surprised at the size and speed of the blast as she didn’t have time to dodge, despite her agility. Ruby then looked at her scorched arm and smiled.

“Now THIS IS GETTING FUN! “Ruby said preparing to continue fighting. Ruby then fired ice blast at Seha, hoping it will slow him down. But Seha intercepted with his own blasts. Ruby and Seha continued matching each other blow for blow.

Meanwhile, Weiss who was watching from the sidelines was captivated by the ways Seha applies _Phase Force_ to his attacks. She is more intrigued in the versatility of _Phase Force_ rather than the battle itself.

“I am somewhat surprised, that Ruby is able to keep up with Seha. But then again Seha doesn’t seem to have a _semblance_ ” Weiss commented.

“That’s not actually true,” A man said, who happens to be passing by the forest. The man was none other than the headmaster Ozpin. He had silver hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an unzipped black suit with a green undershirt, as well he wore shades.

“Professor?” Weiss questioned as she did not expect to see the headmaster in the forest of all places.

“While I should be apprehending you for unauthorized use of the training grounds, I am however more interested in the potential of Mr. Lee as a huntsman,” Ozpin said.

“You said Seha has a _semblance_ , but he doesn’t use dust,” Weiss said to Ozpin.

“Indeed I did, but it's not that Seha doesn’t have a _semblance_. It's more of he hasn’t awakened it yet. Ozpin said before continuing to watch the fight

Back to the fight, Ruby has begun to overwhelm Seha with a combination of her Crescent Rose and _semblance_.

“Crescendo Forte” Ruby attempts to Slash Seha but he parries with his gunblade. “I didn’t think you could parry that fast”

“Neither did I, but still I can’t believe you are pushing me this far” Seha said to Ruby. Seha then pointed his gunblade towards Ruby. “This will be my final attack”

As Seha says that, his gunblade engulf into flames. The heat that is produced by the blade is extremely hot that it could be felt by Ozpin and Weiss. But Ruby for some reason wasn't bothered by it.

“I had no idea you could do that with your weapon. But I won’t run away, I will face it head-on with Crescent Rose.” Ruby said as she was facing one of Seha’s most powerful attacks.

Seha then smiled and increased the _Phase Force_ Output. “Combustion” Seha came in and attacked with six powerful Slashes.

“Petal Dance” Ruby met Seha’s attack with her Scythe which caused a giant explosion.

By the time the smoke cleared both Ruby and Seha were on the ground laughing.

“WOW, THAT WAS FUN! “Ruby said. “Ow...ow...ow…okay maybe that wasn’t a good idea”

“You think? I never met anyone who would face a 200 degrees blade head-on” Seha said.

Weiss and Ozpin walked towards the two combatants. Ozpin was looking at both Seha and Ruby.

“I think we’re in trouble,” Ruby said to Seha.

“Well we did sort of burned the entire forest” Seha replied

“If that was only a portion of your power, I am afraid what would happen if all your limiters were released” Commented Weiss as she helped both Ruby and Seha get up.

“Normally I would expel you for…creating a forest fire,” Ozpin said. “But I will let it slide for today, as it was interesting seeing a Closer in battle”

“I think we’re safe, “Ruby said. As she was retracting Crescent Rose

 _“I’m pretty sure burning a forest down is not a minor offense_ “Thought Weiss

“Seha, your _Phase Force_ works similarity as _aura_. Due to that similarity, you should be able to use it to discover your _semblance_.” Ozpin told Seha

“Really, I thought since my energy type is different from _aura_ I wouldn’t be able to use a _semblance_ ,” Seha replied

“Well if the headmaster says it possible for you to have a _semblance_. Then why don’t you try using your _Phase Force_ to discover your semblance” Ruby added

Seha deciding there was nothing to lose began drawing _Phase Force_ into his body. His gunblade began reacting to the excess energy and began glowing. Then the flow of energy stopped.

“…knew it, ”Seha said assuming it failed. But as soon as he took a step forward.”WOAH”

The instant Seha took a step forward as his body was overfilling with _Phase Force_ , he warped to a tree. The path he went to was scorched in similar to his pulse blast.

“It looks like my theory was correct,” Ozpin said. “It seems your _semblance_ happens to be high-speed movement and teleportation. Like Ruby’s petal burst. But it seems to be able to travel a greater distance than her.”

“WHAT, THAT’S NOT FAIR,” Ruby said, as she was proud of her speed. “But that is a cool _semblance_. So what is it called?”

“How should I know? Seha replied

“If that’s the case, allow me to do the honor.”Ozpin said.”…okay due to the nature of your power, how about we call your _semblance_ the Flames of Ascent”

“I like it. It’s a good name” Commented Weiss

“THAT NAME SOUND EPIC! “Ruby shouted

“…Flames of Ascent…sure I think I’ll go with that” Seha said

“Well, now that’s clear. I should really be getting back, there a lot of paperwork to do back at my office.”Ozpin said as he begins to leave the others. “Also I wish you luck at initiation”

“…SHIT I FORGOT” Seha said as he remembered his father talking to him about this.

“Well you should hurry and find a partner because that is how teams are formed in _Beacon_ ” Weiss explained “I would partner with you, but I already have a partner”

“Why don’t you pair up with me!” Ruby suggested. “Besides, I don’t have a partner either”

“Well it's not like I have a choice,” Seha said.

“well I will see you two tomorrow for the initiation,” Weiss said as she begins leaving

Ruby and Seha began to do the same. Ruby then remembers she doesn’t actually have Seha’s contact information. Since they will be on the same team now might be the best time to ask.

“Hey Seha, since we will no doubt be on the same team, can I get your scroll number?”Ruby asked

“Oh that’s right, you will need this for now on,” Seha says as he exchanges Scroll numbers with Ruby. “Well let's go”

“Yeah, and don’t worry as long as I have Crescent Rose, no one will beat us,” Ruby says confidently

“Don’t get overconfident?” Seha said.

“I’m not overconfident. I’m just confident” Ruby corrected

“Right…”Seha said

With that, the two decided to spend the rest of the day learning about each other's strengths and weaknesses. As well as begin practicing their teamwork as they will need it if they want to pass the initiation. Hopefully, everything goes well for both of them.


	3. Team RWBYS Formed

_You know when I woke up today for the initiation, I did not expect to see this many people at the meeting place. Especially 6:00 in the morning!_ Seha thought to himself as he was surveying the area. In the past Seha had to pass certain tests in order to release one of the limiters on his _Phase Force_. Seha assumes this event would be similar to a promotion exam.

“So how much longer until we initiation officially begins, “Seha asked Ruby.

“Um…I think 10 minutes.” Ruby replied. “But look there’s Weiss and my sister”

Getting their attention the duo were approached by Weiss and Ruby’s half-sister Yang. Yang had yellow hair and violet eyes and was wearing the standard academy uniform.

“So is this the _Closer_ you talked about Weiss,” Yang asked.

Weiss nodded her head in confirmation.

“Oh I didn’t know you two partnered up for initiation, “Ruby said.

“Well it was kind of a last-minute decision, by the way, mind introducing your friend here,” Yang said, being interested in the _Closer_ who was standing next to her sister

“Oh right, Seha, this Yang Xiao Long, and my half-sister.” Ruby introduced.

“Nice to meet you I guess,” Seha said.

“Likewise” Yang replied.”By the way is it true that you are a _Closer_ from the dimensional war”

“I guess Weiss told you. But yes I am a _Closer_.”Seha responded

“Really? But from appearance, you don’t look like much” Yang added

“Don’t let his appearance fool you. He did cause the forest fire yesterday.” Weiss said

“Eh anybody can create a forest fire if they tried. But then again your energy source is different from ours” Yang replied

Just before anyone could say anything else, the intercom went off, signaling it was time for initiation to begin.

“Attention all students, please report to Beacon Cliff for briefing. I repeat please report to Beacon Cliff”

With that, all students began heading towards Beacon Cliff for instructions on initiation.

“I guess we should go too,” Yang said

“It’s not like we have a choice” replied Weiss

“Well I guess we’ll see you there ”Seha responded

“Yeah, good luck!” Ruby said before following Seha.

“Yeah, you too,” Yang said before heading towards Beacon Cliff with Weiss.

After a few minutes, all students were gathering at Beacon Cliff. Each pair was instructed to line up at the entrance towards the _Emerald Forest_ , where the test begins. Ozpin who was making sure everyone was accounted for began briefing the students.

“All right, I know all of you are excited to begin initiation, so let me make this quick. Your objective, once you enter the _Emerald Forest_ , is to head towards the abandoned temple deep within and find one of the relics chosen by yours truly. Also, the relics are in pairs so teams who take the same relic will be formed as an official team. Other than that let the initiation begin” Ozpin briefed.

After the briefing, each of the pairs was launched into the _Emerald Forest_ one by one. Of course, landing safely is up to the pair. Seha fired a pulse blast on the ground to soften his landing and Ruby just grabbed on to Seha as he was doing this.

“Well I guess we should get started,” Seha said

“Yeah, this will be fun. But um which way is the abandoned temple “Ruby asked

Seha had no idea but then again that was the point for this little relic hunt.

“I guess we have to search every single end of this forest then. Until we somehow find the temple” Seha said

“WHAT! You can’t be serious” Ruby said

“Well do you have a better plan,” Seha said.”By the way, I am not burning down the entire forest”

“Well, um maybe we could follow this path and hopefully leads the right way” Ruby replied

Seha nodded and starting following the path Ruby pointed out. It was hard to tell if the duo were going anywhere at all as the forest was extremely vast. Also since Seha can’t sense _aura_ , it's hard for him to tell if there’s anyone ahead of him. Ruby, on the other hand, can sense _aura_ but not to the point where she can tell the difference between people and Grimm. Speaking of Grimm

“…heads up Ruby” Seha said as he can hear a large mass approaching.

Seha and Ruby both drew their weapons as they knew what it was. It was a Grimm, this one was beast-like in shape and had face was primarily white with yellow eyes. Also, most of its body was black accompanied by a pair of claws. It let off a large roar before rushing to attack Seha and Ruby. The two dodged out of the Grimm’s way and began to fight back.

“Okay so, I never fought a Grimm before but better now than later” Seha said before attacking the Grimm with a horizontal slash which the Grimm blocked by catching the blade.”Well…this can’t be good”

The Grimm then threw Seha at a nearby tree before tackling him.

“Seha! Are you okay?”Ruby said worried about her partner

“It's only a flesh wound but never mind that. Look out!” Seha said as the Grimm was preparing to attack Ruby.

Ruby dodged using her _semblance_ catching the Grimm off guard. She then attacks with _Crescent Rose_ with a powerful cut through the torso. Distracted the Grimm then was blasted from behind coming from Seha’s gunblade.

“So, Seha any idea how to kill this thing, that doesn’t involve us getting beaten to a pulp,” Ruby said.

“Well looks like physical attacks are more effective on it than my range attacks. So in that case” Seha said as he began channeling _Phase Force_ in his blade.”Phase Aura Blade”

Seha’s gunblade generated an energy blade, not only extending its reach but also increasing its cutting capabilities.

The Grimm charged at Seha which took the attack head-on. Now having contact with the Grimm Seha slashed the beast stunning it. Ruby then finishes it off by using her scythe to create an arc and cleaving it into two. The Grimm let off one more roar before disbursing into ash.

“Yay! We win” Ruby shouted in excitement.

Just then a huge group of Grimm began to surround the two.

“Great job. Anything else you want to tell the Grimm, Ruby” Seha said sarcastically.

“Um…please surrender,” Ruby said before preparing herself to continue fighting alongside Seha.

After a few more decapitations and scorched bodies, the number of Grimm in the area dropped to zero. Also at the same time, they managed to make their way to the abandoned temple.

“Okay, now we just have to find the stupid relic,” Seha said as he was catching his breath from blasting a large amount of Grimm earlier.

“Yeah, hopefully, it will be easy,” Ruby said.

After looking around for what seems like forever they found the relic buried under a boulder. The relic was shaped like a chess piece. The moment Seha grabbed the relic, the duo made a run for it back to Beacon Cliff and killing any Grimm on the way.

Back on Beacon Cliff almost all of the students have returned. Seha handed the relic to the headmaster as he was regaining his energy. Assuming all the students have returned, the headmaster began naming of the teams. Seha and Ruby joined up with Yang and Weiss.

“That was harder than expected,” Seha said. “But I will probably get used to it as huntsman’s do this sort of thing on a daily basis”

“You got that right” Ruby added

“Well for us we managed to make it out in one piece. After Yang stopped running into traps at the abandoned temple” Weiss commented

“Don’t remind me. Who litters a temple with lava pits” Yang added

Just then Seha overheard a conversation with the headmaster.

“Wait, What do you mean a student is missing,” Ozpin said in shock.

“We double-checked, this student has never checked back in from the _Emerald Forest_.” A staff member said.

“But if that’s true then that means they must still be in the _Emerald Forest_ ” Ozpin concluded.”Not only that but for some reason, she decided to enter the forest alone”

Ozpin then noticed Seha was eavesdropping.

“um students we have a problem,” Ozpin said.

“Well that’s obvious,” Weiss said

“Well basically I am asking you to go back to the _Emerald Forest_ and find the student named Blake Belladonna,” Ozpin said

“…fine I’ll go,” Seha said

“We’ll come too,” Ruby said with Yang and Weiss following along

“Good luck students and please be careful,” Ozpin said

Back at the _Emerald Forest_ Seha, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss began looking for clues on Blake's whereabouts. Seha looked for any sort of trail Blake could have left to navigate the forest. Weiss began using her _aura_ as a radar looking for a fifth energy signature. Ruby and Weiss helped with clearing the area from Grimm. The group then heard a clash in a nearby area.

“That sounds like blades colliding with a large mass,” Seha said

“It must be a Blake fighting a Grimm because I am pretty sure they don’t use weapons,” Weiss said

“We have to hurry, no one can defeat these level of Grimm on their own” Ruby added

Seha and the other then began running quickly towards the source of the sounds. Blake, on the other hand, began getting exhausted from fighting the Grimm.

“ _Okay maybe entering the forest alone wasn't such a good idea after all”_ Blake thought to herself.

Blake attempted to strike the Grimm from above but the attack had no effect.

“Damn it's not enough, “Blake said before quickly evading the Grimm’s attack. “But I can’t fail, not here.”

The Grimm then rushed at Blake while she was distracted and knocked her towards a concrete wall. Just when Blake thought it was over.

“Focus Fire” Seha blasted the Grimm away with multiple pulse blasts from his gunblade.

“Who the heck are you,” Blake asked.

“The cavalry” Ruby responded.

“So you came to help,” Blake asked

“That’s the plan” Weiss commented

“Though I would have to say, fighting a Grimm on your own isn’t particularly a good idea” Yang pointed out.

Before anyone else could say anything the Grimm got up and attempted to Slash Seha with its vicious claws. But Ruby grabbed everyone and used her _semblance_ to move everyone out of the way.

“We have to slow it down. If we want any chance at killing this thing” Seha said

“I can try freezing it with my _Glyphs_ ” Weiss replied. “ But I need a distraction”

“How about you and Ruby try stalling it with consecutive blasts” Yang Suggested

“Alright but as soon as it's immobile we need a strong enough force to take it out in one blow,” Seha commented

“Leave that to me” Yang replied

Seha and Ruby then began to execute the plan, they shot the Grimm from opposite sides drawing its attention away from Weiss. Blake helped immobilized the Grimm by limiting its movement using her _Gambol Shroud_.

“Now!” Weiss shouted as two _Glyphs_ appeared on the Grimm freezing its lower half.

Yang then destroyed its lower half with a powerful explosive punch with its upper half flung into the air. Seha and Ruby intercepted of what remains of the Grimm and decapitated its head in mid-air.

“Okay, that takes care of that. As soon as you get the relic, let's head back” Seha said

“Yeah,” Blake said as she grabbed the relic and heads back to Beacon Cliff with the others.”

Back at Beacon Cliff and with all students accounted for Ozpin began naming the teams and pairs. Of course, the teams were decided by whoever has the same relic. But when it came to Seha’s group

“The next team is…wait this can’t be right,” Ozpin said

“What's wrong now,” Seha said

“Who knows” Ruby replied

Ozpin then looked at the relics and recounted

“one…two…Three!”Ozpin shouted in surprised.”Huh…I must have added an extra one by accident. Oh well”

Ozpin then went back to the pedal stool and continued.

“Sorry for the delay but due to circumstances this team will have five members.”Ozpin announced.”Members of this cell will be Seha Lee, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna”

“Huh I definitely didn’t expect that,” Seha said

“Well at least we get to spend time every day with each other now,” Ruby said

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other more often for now on” Weiss added

“I guess that wouldn’t be too bad,” Blake said

“I wonder who will be the leader,” Yang said

At this moment Ozpin announces the team leader of the group.

“This team will be called Team RWBYS and the leader of this team will be Seha Lee,” Ozpin said

“W-Wait, WHAT! Seha said as he fell out of his chair.

“Well that answers that question,” Weiss said.

“Seha as the leader, well I guess I’m fine with that” Ruby added

“If it's okay with you I would rather continue calling you by your name than your title.”

Ozpin then dismissed the students and left. Seha was still shocked at his appointment. He had not to lead anybody into battle in two years, especially rookies. Seha believed he wasn’t the right choice but then again he will do what he always does and protects everyone close to him. This includes his new comrades or rather friends.


End file.
